Dear Amber, Drahá Amber,
by FanGirlDenise
Summary: Amber zemřela, Wilson truchlí. Má vztek na House, má červený hrnek, má postel a má "cizí" byt. A má tužku a papír a tak píše vzkazy do záhrobí... One-shot. Songfic. Smutné/Romantika


_Ahoj všichni! ;-) Doufám, že si to někdo vůbec přečte, ono sem asi moc čechů nechodí, co? ;-) _

_Takže... Tohle je songfic na písničku z finále čtvrté řady Passing Afternoon od Iron and Wine a jak vás asi už napadne zaměřuje se na události po smrti Amber. A nijak to nenavazuje na pátou řadu, tak mě omluvte za pár drobných odchylek od následujícího děje... xD _

_A o co se vlastně jedná? Amber napsala Wilsonovi vzkaz, tak proč by jí on taky nějaké nenapsal? A co rovnou několik?..._

**Prsty zajel mezi látku, aby zpod polštáře vytáhl narychlo načmáraný vzkaz.**

_Promiň, že tu nejsem._

_Šla jsem vyzvednout House._

_S láskou_

_A._

**Přejížděl po slovech konečky prstů, jakoby se chtěl vžít do chvíle, kdy je Amber ve spěchu psala. Představil si jak si u toho z očí odhrnovala plavé vlasy a nervozně těkala pohledem na hodiny. Spěchala za Housem. Zahnal tu myšlenku tak rychle jak přišla a znovu si přečetl vzkaz. Už po šesté.**

**Hledal skrytý smysl a nemusel se moc namáhat, aby ho našel.**

_Promiň, že tu nejsem._

**Poslední vzkaz. Poslední rozloučení. Poslední spojení s Amber.**

…_vyzvednout House._

**Ten zatracený House - všechno se vždycky točí kolem něj. Kdyby nebyl House, byla by Amber… . Ale bylo by to **_**to**_**, co by chtěl? Samozřejmě, že ano… možná, nebyl si jistý.**

_S láskou A._

A lásku vracím zpátky. Teď je k ničemu, zůstal jsem sám…

_There are times that walk from you like some passing afternoon_

_Summer warmed the open window of her honeymoon_

Amber, kde asi teď jsi? Vzpomínám na naše společná odpoledne. Zjistil jsem, že mi občas dělá potíže vybavit si, co jsi přesně říkala tenkrát v parku… Začínám zapomínat. Děsí mě to. Nechávám ti tenhle vzkaz pod polštářem jako jsi to udělala ty. Nechci zapomenout.

_And she chose a yard to burn but the ground remembers her__  
__Wooden spoons, her children stir her Bougainvillea blooms_

Drahá Amber, nechci zapomenout, ale lidi v mém okolí si nejspíš myslí, že právě to teď potřebuji. Dávám si pauzu v práci. Myslím na tebe.

_There are things that drift away like our endless, numbered days_

Drahá Amber, právě jsem si říkal, že bys bývala byla skvělá diagnostička. Mrzí mě že jsi to nestihla. Mrzí mě, že jsem tě nemohl zachránit.

_Autumn blew the quilt right off the perfect bed she made_

Drahá Amber, vymněňuji ten starý vzkaz za nový. Dlouho jsem neuklízel, takže je celý byt vzhůru nohama. Tak jako všechno ostatní.

_And she's chosen to believe in the hymns her mother sings__  
__Sunday pulls its children from their piles of fallen leaves_

Drahá Amber, dneska jsem aspoň umyl _tvůj_ hrnek. Slzely mi u toho oči…- House měl pravdu, jsem patetický. Celý můj život takový je. Nechci už myslet na House.

_There are sailing ships that pass all our bodies in the grass__  
__Springtime calls her children 'till she let's them go at last_

Drahá Amber, myslel jsem na House. Myslím na House. Chci ho ze všeho obviňovat, ale nedokážu to. Jsem patetický - už zase. Vím, že nemohl za to, že jsi umřela. Ale mohl přeci za to, že jsi byla s ním v _tom_ autobuse. Zrovna v tom, který měl nehodu. Proto tu teď nejsi (se mnou). House je **vůl**.

_And she's chosen where to be, though she's lost her wedding ring_

Drahá Amber, mám vztek na House. Kdybych poslouchal ostatní a nechal ho, ať celých těch zatracených dvacet let týrá nějakého jiného "nejlepšího přítele"… byla bys tu teď?

_Somewhere near her misplaced jar of Bougainvillea seeds_

Drahá Amber, nechávám ti tu pod polštářem už osmý vzkaz a nic se nezmněnilo. Už skoro měsíc jsem nebyl v nemocnici a nic se nezměnilo. Už skoro měsíc jsem neviděl House a nic se nezměnilo. Nic se nezměnilo od doby, co jsi odešla.

_There are things we can't recall, blind as night that finds us all_

Drahá Amber, vzpomínám na dobu, kdy jsme spolu vybírali tuhle postel, kde teď ležím. Sám. Patetický. A je mi zima. Pod hlavou mi leží můj starý vzkaz.

_Winter tucks her children in, her fragile china dolls_

Drahá Amber, něco je s tím zkur… topením. Věděl jsem, že tenhle byt není to pravé. Hodně jsem kopal do toho topení.

Drahá Amber, hledám nový, teplý byt. Není to vůbec jednoduché- skoro se zdá, že tenhle není tak špatný. Alespoň House by řekl, že jsem idiot, když se chci stěhovat. Líbil se mu tenhle byt. I mě se líbí. Tobě se taky líbil.

P.S.: Topení už je vlastně spravené, nic mi nechybí - proč se stěhovat?

_But my hands remember hers, rolling 'round the shaded ferns_

_Naked arms, her secrets still like songs I'd never learned_

Drahá Amber, psal jsem, že mi nic nechybí. Jsem lhář. Patetický. Chybí mi toho hodně. Jen tak na okraj ty nejmenší, ale nejdůležitější maličkosti, které mi dávaly pocit, že nejsem sám - to jak jsi ráno pila kávu ze _svého_ červeného hrnku . Zvuk tvých kroků, když jsi večer přicházela domů a to jak jsi chválila moje večeře, které jsem pro tebe vařil. Nikdo neumí tak chválit moje večeře. Snad jenom House, ale jenom po housovsku - však víš. Chybíš mi hlavně **ty**.

_There are names across the sea, only now I do believe_

Drahá Amber, rozbil jsem tvůj hrnek, když se mi zdálo, že slyším tvůj hlas. Je mi to líto.

Drahá Amber, tohle musí přestat. Zdá se mi, že ztrácím hlavu. Už je to měsíc a půl, co jsem nebyl v práci. Ale nechci se tam vrátit. Na onkologii je moc nešťastných lidí. Moc bolesti. A moc umírání. Nejsem si jistý, jestli zvládnu další umírání. Už asi ne.

Drahá Amber, naposledy jsi mi umřela v náručí ty. Bolí to, rány se nezahojily. Možná, že slzy nepřináší úlevu, znáš to - sypat sůl do otevřených….- jsem patetický.

Drahá Amber, budu se stěhovat. Koho zajímá, že se Houseovi tenhle byt líbil? A to topení by se beztak zase mohlo rozbít. Co pak?

Drahá Amber, zítra odcházím. Jako ty jsi odešla. I když vím, že jsi to neudělala naschvál. Samozřejmě. Kdybys mohla, byla bys tu teď se mnou. To ten House. Zatracenej House.

_Sometimes, with the windows closed, she'll sit and think of me_

Drahá Amber, nic mi už nezbylo. Ty jsi odešla a House… Ten by rád zůstal, ale projednou mám i _já_ právo od něj odejít. Ale teď jsem sám. Budu bydlet v hotelovém pokoji- sám a patetický. Špatné vyhlídky, nemyslíš? Pořád mi chybíš, obvzlášť po tom, co jsem slepil střepy a složil z nich zase tvůj hrnek. Vypadá divně, asi moc izolepy.

Drahá Amber, ten hrnek jsem vlastně já. Snažím se dát dohromady, ale dělám to špatně, všechno je nakřivo. Musím se pohnout jiným směrem, narovnat se- posunout se kupředu. A odstěhovat se. Promiň, vím, že jsi ten byt měla ráda.

P.S.: Ty střepy z toho hrnku jsem schovával dva týdny - to znamená, že je se mnou něco špatně. Musím se odstěhovat. A prodat postel. Ach, ta postel. Vybírali jsme ji moc dlouho…

_But she'll mend his tattered clothes and they'll kiss as if they know_

Drahá Amber, tohle je můj poslední vzkaz pod polštářem v naší posteli. Všimni si té ironie, že píšu v naší. _My_ už nikdy nebude, zůstal jsem sám. Ta postel už by byla jenom moje a to nechci. Zítra si ji vyzvednou dva postarší manželé.

_A baby sleeps in all our bones, so scared to be alone_

Drahá Amber, TOHLE je můj poslední vzkaz pod polštářem v mojí posteli. Jsou to dva měsíce od doby, kdy jste mi s Housem převrátili můj patetický  
život naruby. Už mi zbylo jenom to "patetický", o životě se snad ani nedá mluvit.

Zítra se odstěhuji, prodám postel, vrátím se do nemocnice a posunu se kupředu. Už bez tebe, Amber.

P.S.: Možná dám v nemocnici výpověď. Možná, možná ne. Ale musím se aspoň vrátit vyklidit kancelář. _Dám_ výpověď.

Nejdražší Amber, v posledním vzkazu jsem udělal chybu - příliš se bojím posunout se kupředu _sám_. Půjdu dál, ale vezmu si tě sebou. A vezmu si zase zpátky to, co jsem ti vrátil, když jsem si poprvé četl tvůj vzkaz. A pak ti to pošlu, abys věděla, že nezapomenu. Tady to je.

S láskou

James

THE END


End file.
